


Love

by Kurei16



Series: Ozzy and Thrax [5]
Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Domestic, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sappy Ending, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: The next evening, the date and the talk.
Relationships: Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones/Thrax
Series: Ozzy and Thrax [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710982
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> You though I forgot about this series? Ha! Fools!
> 
> I just randomly reminded mysef that this unfinished chapter is waiting for me. Finished it. Next one may take a while, sadly, but there are still things I want to explore with them!

“Honestly, I’d never say you could cook.”

“It’s not that difficult, Jones. I just follow a recipe.”

Ozzy was leaning on the table, sucking onto his finger he used to scoop the last bit of sauce from his plate. Thrax was by the opposite edge of the table, leaning on one of his elbows, observing Jones with a proud smirk.

They were in the office, but Ozzy would never say his office could look that way. It looked… romantic. The desk was moved under one of the walls, leaving place for a small table Ozzy had no idea they owned, two chairs and both of them. They were sitting by the giant window, with a perfect view over the city of Hector. With dimmed light, only few candles on the table and the light of the city falling inside the atmosphere was amazing. In addition the food was great.

"Come on, take a compliment when I'm giving it to you for once!" Ozzy wiped his wet finger into a napkin, smiling to Thrax. The virus rolled his eyes.

"I didn't hear a compliment yet."

Ozzy huffed, leaning back on the chair and throwing his arms up. "Fine!" he said. "You're actually a great cook. I'd love to eat your food more frequently." Ozzy blushed, looking out of the window. Thrax chuckled at the display.

"Thank you. I'll remember it."

They fell in a peaceful silence. Thrax drank some wine while Ozzy kept looking through the window, on the city. There was a question, nagging at his lips, but he was genuinely terrified to word it. He was almost sure what will he hear as an answer and didn't want the mood to go down. Didn't want the little illusion he tried to believe in the whole last week to vanish yet.

Finally it was this part of him which always wanted to know all the truth that won. He looked toward Thrax, maintaining a cheerful, happy expression and again leaning on the table, over his elbows.

"Anyway, what's the occasion? I mean, you had to go through getting Drix into spending the whole night at Maria's. And did all this setup. And even cooked! I think I never saw you preparing any kind of food before!"

Thrax looked at Ozzy and after a moment stopped swirling the wine in his glass. He put it down on the table and looked through the window, mimicking Ozzy's action from a minute ago. Jones didn't look away from his profile, from the expression painted over his face. He was sure he knew what will he hear now and it made his chest ache. But he still kept the oblivious, happy look over his face, waiting for inevitable.

After one more moment, few more painful heartbeats, Thrax chuckled and looked back at the white cell. His smirk somehow softened and if Ozzy didn’t learn how to see the subtle changes in his expressions he wouldn’t notice. He had very collected mimicry, but wasn’t the best with hiding frustration, amusement, sadness nor that big, scary feeling both of them didn’t even try to name. There was always something that betrayed him, wrinkle between his eyebrows, tilt of the corner of his lips, the way he squinted or his pupils changing their size.

“I’m not sure, do I really have to find an occasion to want to spend some time with you?”

Ozzy didn’t expect an answer like that. He smiled widely, chuckling, hiding the surprised embarrassment behind the amusement.

“We’re spending all the time together though.”

And there it was. Thrax’s face got just a tiny bit darker, just a little bit more serious and Ozzy felt that shift right in his stomach. He didn’t know what was happening with him, he was aware this day had to come. He just wished it to last a little bit longer.

It was even more annoying, the way he reacted, because he knew Thrax always came back. Always found him. In a month they’ll be having dinner like that again, no matter what will they go through, no matter how hurt will he come back-

Ozzy frowned and stood up. He smiled to Thrax, observing him with confusion, and walked to one of the drawers. He opened it, took the dark chain out of it and went back to the table.

“Take it,” he said, standing over the virus, handing him the chain.

“Huh?” Thrax looked surprised and confused. He frowned at it and the hand holding it, then moved his frown up at Jones.

“If, ah, if you’re going to leave take it. So they’ll see you’re not weak.”

After a moment Thrax smiled and shook his head. He stood up, standing close to Ozzy and holding his hand, curling his fist around the chain. “Oh baby,” he hummed, his head leaning to the side, over his shoulder. “This is an assurance for you. Why would I want to take it away?”

“You need it more than me.” Ozzy freed his hand from Thrax’s and opened the virus’ palm. He dropped the chain into it.

Thrax looked at the necklace, rustling between his claws. He weighted it, feeling the well known heaviness and finally looked back at Ozzy. Jones was observing him with determined expression, till Thrax moved.

“I appreciate you want to protect me so much,” he said, wrapping the chain around Ozzy’s neck. The cell shuddered lightly. “But it’s not like this piece could save me from anything.”

“But you said-”

“I did. Still, there are viruses that already know me. Those that won’t be stopped just because I’ll swirl this in my hands and throw some witty comment. And, anyway, I know how to avoid them.” Frown and slight pout on Ozzy’s face made Thrax sigh. “Ozzy, my job is just as dangerous as yours. I’m used to it.”

Jones’ frown deepened and he stepped a little back. He touched the chain over his neck, pulsating slightly, bit his lip and finally spoke.

“Then why won’t you stay? Isn’t it less dangerous here than outside? You’re doing great so far, so why do you have to leave?” he blurted. It wasn’t like Ozzy didn’t know the reason, or didn’t understand it. He knew Thrax was just like him, just like him needed the adrenaline, the fear, the rush that came with nearly dying. And, while it was easy for Jones to find situations like this inside a body, it was impossible for Thrax. Just as it was proven the day before. Not mentioning the fact that he was a virus. They just were made like this.

Thrax didn’t have to answer. He just looked at Jones with a meaningful look, like if he wanted to tell him all this again but without opening his mouth. Ozzy bit his lip. Of course he knew that. Of course he knew Thrax was a virus, jumping bodies was in his nature. Staying in one place for too long wasn’t, even if he wanted it himself. Ozzy looked down, dropping his hands and leaning his forehead on Thrax’s chest.

“Can’t you just,” he sighed, “stay a little bit longer?”

“What?” Once again Thrax looked at Ozzy confused. Jones moved his head so his chin was now leaning on Thrax’s pecks.

“I know I won’t change your mind but maybe one day longer won’t be much?”

For a moment Thrax contemplated Jones’ big, pleading eyes. Then he smirked, again skewing his head. “Will you beg?”

Ozzy scrunched his face before hiding it in Thrax’s turtleneck. He sighed, inhaling the virus’ scent, the distant smell of ash and cheap perfume that was so well known for the cell, mixed with spices that he had to catch while cooking.

"Please," he whispered against the cloth. "Stay a little longer."

“Ozzy…” sighed Thrax but Osmosis didn’t let him continue.

“At least for one more day. One day won't make a change for you anyway and it's gonna be everything I could wish for."

Thrax blinked slowly, surprised by the sudden confession. He kind of wanted to grab Ozzy's face and tell him how much he enjoyed every little second he spends with the white cell, but held back. There were things he should never say out loud and this was one of them, after all. Instead he decided to stop messing with Jones, for now.

"Ozzy, I'm not leaving yet."

"...what?"

"I'm not leaving yet. I told you before, I searched for you for long enough, I'll stay at least one more week. You don't have to be so stressed about this."

Ozzy stepped back and looked at Thrax with a frown and blush, forming over his face. "Couldn't you tell me earlier?" he asked and then added: "Would save me embarrassment."

“That’s why I didn’t,” laughed Thrax. He quickly noticed how Ozzy gawked at him and covered his lips. Ozzy slapped him in the arm with his healthy hand. Both of them stood there for another few minutes, not exactly knowing what was the next step. Finally, it was Thrax who sighed with a serious face. “Actually, there is something I should talk with you about.”

“That sounds serious,” pointed out Ozzy, trying to make the atmosphere lighter. Thrax nodded.

Before he explained what did he mean he walked Ozzy back to his sit. Then the virus gathered the dirty plates, took them to the kitchenette and brought back wine. He filled Jones’ glass, his own glass and only then sat back. Ozzy didn’t take his eyes away from Thrax, wondering what was going on.

“Yesterday,” started the virus, with glass again in his hand, “I had a little chit chat with the pill.” He sighed, seeing Ozzy’s lifted eyebrow. “With Drix. I don’t know how many did you hear-” Thrax looked at Ozzy knowingly and the cell rolled his eyes. He, indeed, heard the last few words that Drix told to Thrax and still couldn’t forget about it. “-but I think he’s right. We should have this discussion.”

“What do you mean?” asked Ozzy with light tone. He really didn’t want the mood of this dinner to go down like that and he was pretty sure it will, and soon. He decided joking would be the best. “I know about bees and flowers, I thought it was obvious-”

“Osmosis.”

Ozzy hung his head, hearing the serious tone in Thrax’s voice, like a scolded child. He really didn’t want to talk about this, especially not when Thrax was here and alive and Ozzy’s mind didn’t have to come out with more and more terrible scenarios. He had enough of that those last months and every time before Thrax wasn’t around.

He heard a sigh.

“I know how to stay alive. I did it my whole life, I have my ways. But, even if I do, there is still a possibility I won’t make it. That I won’t come back.”

“No.” Ozzy shook his head, avoiding looking at Thrax. "At least don't bring it up tonight."

"Then when?"

Ozzy bit his lip, his head still turned away from Thrax. He didn't know when was the best moment to have this talk. He didn't even think they had to have this talk, he _understood_ . He knew Thrax is always in danger when he's away. He knew Thrax could protect himself or, at least, _not die_. It infuriated him, made him want to hold Thrax down and never let him go, but he knew he couldn't and couldn't protect him and save him.

He knew all this. He didn't need to hear about that again.

"How about never?" asked Ozzy with a sour tone. Thrax sighed heavily.

"Because Drix made me realize that you will hurt yourself if something happens to me. I can't let you do so." Ozzy didn't react, so Thrax decided to continue. "You need to understand-"

"I do!" snapped Ozzy. Thrax looked at him with passive expression, waiting. "I understand everything, that every time you leave I may never see you again. I can easily imagine what's happening to you when you're gone!" Ozzy pressed heels of his hands into his eyes and spoke more silently. "It's you who doesn't understand how hard it is for me to keep calm when you vanish."

There was a moment of heavy silence between them. Thrax looked down, on his glass and Osmosis kept his eyes hidden. It made his wounded hand hurt, but he didn't want it to stop.

"I don't need you to tell me how you may not come back," finally spoke Ozzy, his voice somehow weak. "I need you to reassure me that I'll see you again."

Thrax licked his dry lips and looked up at the white cell. It pained him, to see Ozzy like this, but at the same time he realized it may be the first time he's seeing the real Ozzy. Not someone who's hiding behind jokes and sarcasm but just a worried, anxious cell.

The virus looked outside the window, at his hands and back at Ozzy. He really wanted to reassure him like that, but at the same time was getting tired of their constant 'not telling each other stuff' policy.

With a little bit of surprise Thrax realized he wants to have something more than that with Osmosis.

"You know I can't tell you that."

Ozzy snapped his head up and Thrax felt a pang of guilt when he saw the white cell's red eyes. Osmosis frowned angrily and opened his mouth, but Thrax put his hands up and quickly continued. 

"Let me finish. I don't want to lie to you. Even if that's what would comfort you, it's still a lie, even if you know so, I refuse to lie. I may die, that's a fact." Thrax noticed a strong emotion flashing through Ozzy's face but didn't stop. "But there's something else I want to tell you, Ozzy. I want you to trust in me the same way I trust that when I'll be back I'll see you well and alive."

The sudden, dumbfounded expression on Ozzy's face told Thrax enough. And, as usual, he wasn’t wrong. Ozzy didn’t even consider that Thrax may feel similar to him when leaving him alone. Especially after the situation from yesterday. Thrax probably realized how dangerous Ozzy’s job was, just as it was for Osmosis regarding the virus.

Osmosis didn’t even consider what Thrax felt when he was leaving him. It made him realize how stupidly selfish he was.

“Can you do this for me?” Thrax prompted Ozzy to answer. The white cell was quiet for a little bit too long.

“I’ll… try,” finally said Jones. It was like some kind of weight lifted from Thrax’s shoulders. Not all of it, but enough for him to feel lighter. “But. Can you do something for me in exchange?”

“What is it?”

“Don’t vanish on me this time. No. Don’t vanish on me any other time. I want to properly say goodbye to you.”

Thrax looked in Ozzy’s serious eyes for few seconds. This time Jones didn’t look away, didn’t hide his expression and Thrax was happy to see his usual, confident self coming back.

“Of course, I will,” he said. Ozzy smiled with relief and Thrax hated that he will break that smile once again. But they still didn’t solve that problem and he really needed to reassure himself about it.

“I have one more thing I want you to promise me.” The tone of his voice itself made Ozzy’s expression falter.

“That’s not fair!” he said, frowning.

“Please.”

It was like a magic word that stilled Osmosis in one second. He never, ever heard Thrax say it before. Not in bed, not on regular basis, he just didn’t use it. That’s how Ozzy knew it’s something important for the virus and could easily guess what is it about. But, not wanting to be too selfish again, he kept quiet.

“Unless it’s a special situation, like the container or you moving somewhere else, you’ll move on if I won’t come back for three months.”

Ozzy felt like he got shot in his abdomen. He expected nothing else than that, but it still hurt him. The idea that Thrax may not come back. The knowledge that one day may be the last day he’ll see Thrax. The fact that the virus spoke about it so casually, like if expecting to just die somewhere like that one day.

“You say it like you think it would be easy for me,” answered Jones, looking down on his own glass.

“Oh baby I hope it wouldn’t,” sighed Thrax. “But if it means you’ll be able to go on then I’m okay with it.” Thrax looked at Ozzy, pondering his answer and smiled slightly. “If it’s gonna help you, I promise to do anything to come back, even if it means dying in your arms like we’re in some kinda soap opera.”

“Oh shut up!” yelled Ozzy but there was a small smile tugging on his lips. He sighed and brushed his face. “If I won’t promise you won’t drop it?”

Thrax only shook his head.

“Ugh, okay then. Three months. And believe me, if you’re gonna be one day late you will find me getting screwed by every other cell in this body.”

“We both know you’d miss my dick too much,” smiled Thrax and drank his wine. Then stood up, leaving the glass behind, walked over to huffing Ozzy and pushed his chair back so he could sit on his lap.

The chair groaned under the weight of both of them. It could look like an awkward position, with Thrax sitting on top of Ozzy, facing him. After all Thrax was way bigger than the cell, pretty much towering over Ozzy while his knees could almost touch the ground. Still, no amount of awkward positions could stop them.

Ozzy immediately put his hands over Thrax’s hips, to prevent him from falling back. Thrax chuckled, grabbed Ozzy’s cheeks and kissed him. Jones hummed into the kiss, moving his arms up, around Thrax’s waist and hugging him tight.

“I’m not leaving yet, Jones. You don’t have to hold me so tight,” chuckled Thrax, their lips brushing against each other. Osmosis hummed and tightened his hold.

“If I could I wouldn’t let you go at all,” grumbled the white cell moving away to look at Thrax.

“Possessive much?” chuckled the virus.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say I don’t like it.”

Thrax moved his hips a little, his branded shit eating grin growing on his features. Ozzy shook his head but couldn’t contain a smile himself.

"You're insufferable."

"You want me to stop?"

"Nope."

Ozzy reached behind Thrax and moved his glass and candles out of the way. The virus quickly read his mind and moved himself on the cleared spot. Osmosis was immediately standing between his legs, already working on his favourite spot on Thrax’s neck.

“Will you growl?” teased the virus.

“Maybe just a little,” chuckled Ozzy.

Thrax hummed with acknowledgement and started unbuttoning Ozzy’s shirt.

“You should wear shirts more often. You look good in ‘em.”

“I may consider,” said Ozzy and stepped back, to quickly tug Thrax’s usual turtleneck off of him. The virus winced a little, moving his arms up was still uncomfortable for him because of the burn on his back, but any of them didn’t even hesitate.

After getting the turtleneck off Ozzy quickly grabbed his shirt, to slid it off on the ground, but Thrax stopped him.

“Keep it.”

“What, you love it so much on me?”

“Yes. And it’s just easy to grab you this way.” Thrax grabbed the collar of the shirt and tugged Ozzy into another kiss. Osmosis could feel his cheeks warm up, he didn’t expect Thrax to agree like that, but was quickly focused back on the dish sitting on the table.

There was something new in the way they did it this time. Maybe it was because of their talk, maybe because it was the first time Thrax truly let Ozzy dominate him, giving all the power to the white cell and just enjoying the rough pampering Ozzy was giving to him, with hands tied with his own chain and mouth finally shut. Jones couldn’t fully understand it, but it felt good so it had to be good as well. For both of them.

At some point one of them put out the candles standing on the table. It left only the light of the city lightning the room up, just like the week ago, when Thrax was resting in Ozzy’s bed first time since months. The golden light that played with Thrax’s skin in just perfect way every time he moved and moaned, the way it reflected on his eyes, just like cat’s eyes did was captivating and amazing for Ozzy. For some cells, or really, most of them, it would be terrifying but he found it beautiful.

The rapid breaths, the moans, the sounds of cell’s membrane hitting virus’s chitin like one and the city, still alive and working despite it being late in the night were something Ozzy wouldn’t exchange for anything. He knew he would never feel this way with any cell, any germ or any other virus. It was unique and reserved just and only for Thrax.

And in that moment, that night, for the first time since he saw Thrax on that damned mucus damn inside Frank, Ozzy was able to name this big, terrifying emotion that always swelled up in his chest when he saw Thrax for the first time since weeks and ripped his abdomen to pieces every time Thrax was leaving him.

It was simply love.

.

Ozzy couldn’t sleep, still thinking about their discussion, about his realization and what it meant. He could feel Thrax drifting off by his side, on the tiny bed, snoring slightly and just couldn’t stop thinking. The loudest though was the worst one. What would he do if Thrax really didn’t come back?

Finally, he shifted. He lifted himself onto his elbows and looked at Thrax, slightly visible only because the lights of the city.

“Hey?” whispered Ozzy.

“Mmmwhat,” groaned Thrax, scrunching his face a little. It made Ozzy smile. “Aren’t you tired yet?”

“I am, just can’t fall asleep.”

“Try harder,” hummed the virus and immediately started drifting off again.

“Thrax.”

“What, Jones?”

“Don’t die. Please.”

Thrax lifted one of his eyelids, looked Osmosis over and again closed it. He turned on his side, facing Jones.

“I won’t. Can you sleep now?”

Ozzy smiled with relief and laid down against Thrax’s chest. “Yeah. I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much angst possibilities going on from here. Thrax held down for more than 3 months and not wanting to come back because he expects Ozzy to move on. Him coming back to learn Ozzy is no longer there. Him coming back and really dying in Ozzy's arms... so much good options hehehe.


End file.
